The Ashes of your Laughter
by KochouBandit
Summary: Sequel to The Poison in your Smile O: Ayako has manipulated Toushirou to bend to her will! Is Kami going to find a way to get him back?
1. Reunion

**Author: I _told_ you i'd get this out a soon as possible :D**

**oyaoya GOMEN NASAI!!!! In the last chapter of The Poison in your Smile:**

**Tou-san = dad/father**

**

* * *

**

_Shattered Dreams._

**(The Used One.)**

I wouldn't doubt that I missed him but I wasn't able to deny that it was so much easier to get my emotions back in order when I wasn't constantly thinking about him. Given the chance, I'd be back in the ju-bantai without hesitation but...part of me couldn't help thinking that maybe it was better this way.

"OI, BRAT!" a voice roared and I felt a vein throb in my forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YA WANT?" I hollered back.

"WE'RE LEAVIN' SO IF YA DON'T HURRY YOUR ASS UP, WE'RE LEAVIN' WITHOUT YA!" Ikkaku yelled. I jumped up. I was going to the real world. I hadn't been there in a long, long, long, time and I was **really** excited. I'd be damned if I let them leave me behind.

"Calm down," I forced a yawn, "I'm ready."

"Che! Took you long enough," Ikkaku complained.

"Don't be a whiner," I scowled. Yumichika laughed.

"We're the second team, aren't we?" I asked lazily.

"Yeah," Ikkaku said and rolled his shoulders as the Senkaimon doors opened.

"So the other team is waiting for us?"

"Yeah, so don't get lost," Ikkaku grinned.

"I wouldn't dream of it!"

The passage through the senkaimon was uneventful and as the doors slid open an entirely new world opened up in front of me. I grinned. Although I enjoyed Soul Society, the real world _did_ have it's charms. The river was undisturbed and I glanced under the bridge.

"They're waiting for us at that place?" I heard Yumichika ask.

"Yeah."

"Do you think it'll be okay? Kami hasn't met anyone here," Yumichika murmured.

"It'll be fine," Ikkaku sighed.

"What?" I asked. I normally didn't mind being left out of the conversation as long as it didn't involve me but it was blatantly obvious that I was their topic.

"Don't worry about it. I can sense them," he said and in a flash Ikkaku was gone with Yumichika and I following.

* * *

"Where _are_ we?" I asked. As much as I could tell, I was standing in front of a store. There was something weird about it. I could feel _something_ was off with my reiatsu but I couldn't quite tell what it was.

"The guy who owns this place is called Urahara," Ikkaku grumbled and stepped inside.

"Ohoho, you finally arrived~!" a voice said cheerily.

"Kami!" A voice cried happily and Saiko tackled me.

"Yo, long time no talk," I said with a grin even though we'd talked a few days ago. She grinned and nodded before she glanced at Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"Hey," she said softly, "everyone's in the back."

"Oh~! Who's this?" The mystery man examined me and my reiatsu searched him. To my surprise I found that he was a shinigami and his zanpakutou was disguised as a cane.

"H-hi?" I said awkwardly.

"Welcome to my home," there was a snap as the man opened his fan, "my name is Urahara Kisuke."

"Kurohime Kami," I said as pleasantly as I could muster. Ikkaku snorted and shuffled past me.

"So _you're_ the one everyone's been waiting for," Urahara said knowingly. I raised an eyebrow. Who was _everyone_?

"C'mon Kami! Ayako's here too!" Saiko said and grabbed my hand. I stumbled a little as Saiko dragged me through the house and Urahara followed with a smile. Saiko threw a door open and I was forced into a room. I _could've_ caught myself and pulled it off had something soft not hit my face first. And I _would've_ been sent reeling had something not caught me and pushed my face further into the trap. I was suffocating.

"H-hello, Rangiku-san," I managed to choke out as I struggled to pull my face out of her breasts.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!!!" she wailed, hugging me tighter. I flailed and struggled. I heard Ikkaku laughing hysterically in the background and I was determined to kill him once I broke free.

"Oi, Matsumoto, I think you're killing her," a voice said and I recognized it as Abarai Renji.

"A-ah! Rangiku-san!" Saiko pleaded.

"DEMO~! I missed her **so** much!" Matsumoto wailed. I was running out of breath and my head was getting light.

"MATSUMOTO!" A new person had entered the room and I froze. Reluctantly Matsumoto let go and I gasped for breath.

"Are you okay?" Saiko asked while Renji, Ikkaku, even _Yumichika_ started laughing. Some friends. I coughed.

"I COULD'VE DIED!" I cried.

"I'm sorry!!" Matsumoto wailed and moved to pull me into another hug. I recoiled, crawling backwards as fast as my coordination could allow me. Another laugh joined in.

"URUSEI, AYAKO!" I yelled and shifted behind Saiko slightly. At least she didn't betray me. Saiko smiled weakly.

"Please let her catch her breath," she said politely and held up her hands to ward off Matsumoto. I relaxed and took several deep breaths. Slowly my reiatsu fanned out, eager to make sure it was Toushirou I'd heard. Of course I'd never forget that voice but I couldn't stop myself. Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji were sitting at one side of the round table. Matsumoto, Saiko and I were near the door on the other side, opposite of us was another door where Toushirou and Ayako were.

"Still alive, Kami?" Ayako asked teasingly.

"Urusei," I huffed. My reiatsu evened out and something caught my attention. My heartbeat sped up but it was unnoticeable as I casually went to sit between Ikkaku and Renji.

Toushirou's arm was around Ayako's waist.

_What the hell?_ Hakuryuu growled.

_Didn't I say I shouldn't expect him to wait?_ I asked miserably.

_Don't be stupid. It's a misunderstanding._ She said firmly. There was a nauseating feeling of misery tugging at my insides but I knew Hakuryuu was right, don't get upset until you know the full story.

Saiko sat behind me and I felt her eyes follow Ayako and Toushirou closely. I couldn't tell if this surprised her or not. Renji grunted and he discreetly shifted closer to me, as did Ikkaku.

_What's going on?_ I wondered suspiciously.

"I didn't know Hozumi was going to be here," Yumichika said coolly.

"There was space," Toushirou answered evenly. Ikkaku scoffed but it went unnoticed by Toushirou and Ayako.

_I'm so confused._

_Sorry, I don't understand what's going on either._ Hakuryuu said.

_I don't know why they're being so hostile to Ayako..._

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Ayako asked when she saw the look of confusion on my face. I shook my head slowly. A grin crept over her face and her arms slid around Toushirou's waist. "Toushirou and I are dating!"

**(The Unfeeling One.)**

I studied Kami's face closely as a look of shock took over her face.

"R-really?" she managed to blurt out.

"Yeah!" Ayako said happily and I forced myself not to pull away from her arms in disgust. My body tensed with anger, even after a year I wasn't used to her touch. Kami grinned and I faltered.

"That's great!" she exclaimed. Renji and Ikkaku eyed her as wearily as they would a Hollow. Saiko merely looked away and stared at the ground while Yumichika's eyes remained fixated on me. My eyes, however, never left Kami's face.

"You're not angry with me?" Ayako asked and pulled me down so that we were sitting directly across from Kami.

"Of course not!" Kami said looking mildly hurt. My jaw tensed. Why wasn't she fighting? Didn't she say that I wouldn't be able to get rid of her so easily? "Toushirou's finally growing up," she teased.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho," I said coldly. Fine. If she was going to act as if nothing had ever happened between us, then so would I.

"Oops. Gomen, _Taicho_. Old habits die hard, ne?" she said breezily but I saw the flicker of dejection in her eyes.

"Everyone else should be getting here shortly," Urahara said, walking into the room but stopped when he felt the tension.

"Everyone?" Kami asked. I wanted to lash out at her for acting so nonchalant. I never would've imagined that I could feel such hatred towards her.

"Oh~! That's right~! You haven't met Kurosaki Ichigo, have you?" he asked cheerfully. She seemed to recognize the name and it didn't surprise me. Even students had heard about Kurosaki during the Arrancar war.

"Nope," she said and folded her arms behind her head, "I've heard of him though." Did she really have to do that? Even with her kosode being a bit to large the fabric was pulled taut against her—oh god.

"Are you alright, Toushirou?" Ayako murmured.

"I'm fine," I said coldly. I watched as Kami was pulled like a child onto Saiko's lap. I expected her to rebel but she settled and her head rested just under Saiko's shoulder.

"SHUT UP, ISHIDA!" someone yelled and I sighed. Kurosaki. The door slid open harshly revealing the familiar shock of orange hair. Orihime followed closely behind as did Ishida and Chad. Kurosaki seemed surprised to see Ayako, Saiko, and Kami but simply gave a half-wave.

"Yo."

**(The Used One.)**

He was angry. I wasn't sure if his anger was directed at me but I no longer cared. If he wanted to be a jerk then so be it, I wasn't going to let him know it hurt me. Instead, I focused on the strangers who'd just entered the room.

"More kids?" the first one said. I snorted.

"I'd like to see ya try and beat me," I growled.

"Jeeze, you're just as pissy about it as Toushirou," he grumbled.

"_Hitsugaya-taicho_," Toushirou growled and I smirked at his annoyance.

"No matter how many times you tell me, I'm not gonna remember," the male said with a shrug.

Curiously I stretched my reiatsu out to examine them. The girl squeaked in surprise and all three men stiffened.

"What the—"

"Calm down," Renji laughed and patted my head, "it's just her."

"What's she doing?" another man asked curiously, he was shortest of the three men.

"You're talking about me like I'm a dog," I growled and Saiko wrapped her arms around me in warning. With a 'hmph' I turned away, clearly stating I wasn't going to explain myself. Renji and Ikkaku laughed.

"She's blind," Renji explained.

"And she's a shinigami?" the first man asked.

"I swear to god—"

"Enough, Kurosaki," Toushirou growled, cutting me off. I raised an eyebrow. _That_ was Kurosaki Ichigo? Well, he **did** have an impressive reiatsu...

"Who are you?" Kurosaki asked me curiously. I glared at him.

"Kurohime Kami," I stated proudly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," he replied.

"I know," I sneered and he blinked, taken back by my rudeness. "Who're you?" I asked, pointing at the girl. She stammered.

"Inoue Orihime," Matsumoto answered with a smile.

"I'm Ishida Uryuu."

"Sado Yasutora," the large man answered. Taking no more interest in them I leaned back into Saiko. We used to sit like this a lot. It brought back good memories and I closed my eyes.

"What's this about, why are you all here?" Ichigo asked curiously.

The room fell silent. So far, only Toushirou and Urahara knew why we were all here. All I knew was that it was urgent.

"Sit down," Toushirou ordered gruffly. Wordlessly the four newcomers sat at the table. The door slid open and a small girl carried in tea, followed by a small boy with more tea and a very large man who went and sat in the corner silently. The boy and girl set the cups down in front of us and lounged by the wall, listening intently.

"Thank you, Ururu, Jinta," Urahara said softly and snapped his fan open.

"Kurotsuchi uncovered Arrancar movements," Toushirou said grimly.

There was a ripple of grunts or gasps from everyone except Ayako, Saiko, Urahara, the giant in the corner, and I.

"Didn't you send them all to the far corners of Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo demanded.

Toushirou glared at him for his interruption. "We did. Although nothing major, it's suspicious movements and Central 46 feels that it can't be ignored. We've been ordered to watch over Karakura town _should_ someone try to revive Aizen's old plan." I sighed. How boring. Just leave the creatures to their misery.

"What about the Arrancar? Who is it?" Ikkaku asked excitedly. Toushirou frowned.

"No one special, if that's what you're wondering. Underlings mostly, no one of real strength got away. They were all in the front lines when Aizen attacked and all of them were killed."

Ikkaku seemed disappointed and I wondered if they were actually that difficult to defeat. I stretched my legs out and took my tea.

"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo asked abruptly.

"She wasn't able to make it," Renji said and I frowned. I really did enjoy Rukia's company. It was too bad that she wasn't able to come with us. Matsumoto crawled over to me and whispered in my ear,

"You, Saiko, and I are going shopping tomorrow, cause I don't think anything will happen," she said and I sighed. I didn't mind shopping but I had a feeling that going with Matsumoto would take more than a few hours. I felt Toushirou's eyes on me and I scowled inwardly. If I had meant that little to him, then I'd be _sure_ to let him know he meant **nothing**to _me_.

"Ano...Hitsugaya-san?" the Orihime girl asked shyly.

"Nanda, Inoue?"

"Is...that your girlfriend?" she asked. He didn't reply for a while and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said eventually and I scoffed. He seemed _thrilled_. Orihime giggled.

"What's your name?" she asked Ayako softly.

"Hozumi Ayako," she said with a gracious smile. I tilted my face towards Saiko.

"Oi, idiot, you haven't introduced yourself yet," I muttered. She flushed when all eyes turned to her.

"A-awashita Saiko," she stammered and I sighed. Ayako leaned over to whisper something in Toushirou's ear and despite my resolve, I felt anger and jealousy wash over me.

_That could've been __**me**__._ I thought bitterly before quickly dismissing it. No. Ayako had feelings for him first and he liked her back. It was none of my business no matter how much I wanted it to be.

"So where is everyone sleeping?" Renji asked suddenly and I let my attention wander. I could still feel something wrong with the building.

"Urahara-san?" I asked suddenly.

"Yes, Kami-chan?" he asked pleasantly.

"Is there something under your store?" I asked. He grinned.

"How observant," he praised and my brows wrinkled in confusion.

"Its an underground training area," Renji explained lazily.

"Oh god," Saiko breathed and I turned to her excitedly.

"Pleasepleasepleaseplease!!!!!!" I begged, not only did I **love** overnight training sessions, it would help take my mind off of Toushirou and Ayako.

"Demo, if we tire ourselves out too much we won't be able to fight if we need to," she objected. I threw my arms around her neck.

"PLLLLEEEAAAASSSEEE!!!" I begged.

"What does she want?" Ichigo questioned Toushirou quietly. Toushirou shrugged. Saiko tensed, trying to restrain herself from caving in. It didn't work.

"Urahara-san, would you mind if we used your training grounds this evening?" she asked miserably.

"YEAH!!!" I hugged her tightly.

"Of course," he said and Saiko slumped.

"SLUMBERPARTY TRAINING!" I cheered happily and Saiko moaned.

"Toushirou, could I talk to you in private for a moment," Ayako asked pleasantly and instantly my good mood was crushed. Silently he stood with her and they left the room. I listened to them closely and as soon as the door was shut there were sudden three faces peering closely at me.

"Yes, she's _totally_ over him," Matsumoto mocked.

"Yeah, it's written _all_ over her face," Renji grumbled.

"YOU'RE JUST GONNA TAKE THAT?!" Ikkaku roared. I blinked in surprise.

"Yo? What're you guys doing to her?" Ichigo drawled.

"Stay out of this, Ichigo," Renji said sternly, "we have some business to discuss with her." Suddenly, Renji hoisted me into the air and I began to squirm.

"R-Renji! P-put me down!" I cried.

"No can do," he said firmly. Matsumoto ushered us out a door. Ichigo, who was blatantly curious, managed to follow us before Matsumoto shut the door and shooed us down the hall.

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

No response.

"It's kinda rude to pick on a blind girl," Ichigo commented.

"Why the hell are you here?" I growled.

"Yeah, why _are_ you here?" Renji asked.

"I have a feeling this has something to do with Toushirou and his new girlfriend," he said with a shrug.

"Then stay there until they get back," I snarled.

"I wanna know what's going on," he said firmly, "he didn't look too happy back there."

"It's none of our business," I said stubbornly.

"Enough, Kami," Matsumoto said, "we need to talk and there's no getting out of it."


	2. The Beginning

**Author: thanks so much for all your wonderful comments that are keeping me motivated!! Choco-san asked me what Kami looked like (like a good image not the horrible scan from before XD) so i told her that I'd draw a picture and color it on DevART even though my coloring skills are poor =______=;**

**Kami: as long as you dont draw me as a fat ass.**

**Author: ... . .... . ... }:D you wouldn't be able to _see_ it would you??**

**Kami: ... SHUTUP D:{**

**Author: hohoho, upset because _Ayako-chan_ got Toushirou instead of you?**

**Ayako: don't bring _me_ into this ._____. ....WAIT. WHO CALLED ME A _THAT_?!?!? D:**

**Kami: well you were _rather_ rude. hmph.**

**Ayako: I'm not writing this story T______T**

**Kami: ITS ALL _HER_ FAULT *points at Author***

**Author: and we're done here ~! ^^;**

**

* * *

**

_The Beginning._

**(The Unfeeling One.)**

"You were _way_ to cold," Ayako growled. I sighed and she glared at me. "**And** it's _so_ obvious that you were staring at Kami," she whined. I stared at her irritatingly.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's not good enough. I thought you promised that you'd still act like a good boyfriend _even_ around Kami," she shot.

"I need some space to think," I muttered and turned to walk away. Her hands gripped my arm and she tried to make me stay. I jerked my arm free from her grasp and started down the hall before she could say anything. I walked to the trap door that led to the training grounds and jumped down the ladder. I could sense Kami, Matsumoto, Abarai, and Ikkaku. I sighed.

_So much for space._ I thought wearily. She must've felt me because suddenly Kami appeared and walked towards me. I felt the pain before I actually knew what'd happened. The punch sent me reeling and I touched my cheek gingerly.

"THE FUCKING DAY I TRANSFERRED? THE SAME FUCKING DAY?!" she screamed hysterically. I blinked.

_What's she talking about?_

_I'm assuming the day you and Ayako began dating? _Hyourinmaru suggested.

"Did I really mean that little to you?" she asked hoarsely. I wanted to tell her, that given the choice, I wouldn't even _think_ about choosing Ayako over her, but I kept silent. If Ayako found out there was a chance that something would happen to Kami. "Nothing to say?" she scoffed. "You're sucha fucking prick," she growled and shoved past me before disappearing up the ladder. Matsumoto walked up solemnly.

"Matsumoto—"

"I'm sorry, Taicho. She deserved to know," she said. I closed my eyes. I could feel a headache growing.

"Arigatou...Matsumoto," I said softly and turned.

"Oi, Toushirou," Kurosaki called. I sighed.

"Why are you with that girl?" he questioned curiously.

"Because she's my girlfriend," I said over my shoulder.

"It's obvious you don't like—"

"Watch your mouth, Kurosaki," I growled. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm just saying, Toushirou. We're all just confused," he sighed.

"Don't worry about it," I muttered. Maybe the roof would prove to be a good thinking spot. I jumped up the ladder hastily and made my way to the roof. It was empty and I was infinitely grateful. I'd never seen such a look of betrayal and hurt in Kami's eyes. Knowing _I_ was the one to cause just made it worse. Maybe Ayako had planned to tell me that day, regardless of whether or not Kami was transferring, but it'd just turned out to be the absolute worst timing, no matter how you looked at it. Kami had every right to hit me. Actually, she should've done more. I was almost ready to go back inside after about an hour when a soft voice sent my heartbeat skyrocketing,

"Taicho..."

"Nanda, Kami?" I managed to force out.

"...I'm sorry...for hitting you," she mumbled.

"Iie. I deserved it," I said truthfully. Boldly she walked over and stood beside my sitting form. I looked up at her.

"Don't hurt Ayako," she said firmly, "ever. I won't forgive you if you do." I closed my eyes. Always about Ayako. I didn't say anything and turned back to look at the sky. She turned to leave.

"Sit down," I ordered gently. She regarded me oddly although I knew she couldn't see me. Hesitantly she crouched beside me before letting herself tip backwards. I smirked at her boyishness before turning my gaze to the stars. I didn't want to say anything. I just wanted her to sit beside me. It reminded me of how things used to be.

"What are you looking at?" she asked and I could tell it was for the sake of conversation. She really didn't want to be here.

"The stars...I guess," I shrugged and leaned back on my hands. She frowned.

"I don't really remember what those look like," she mumbled, "I used to love looking at them..." she trailed off. "Is there something you wanted to tell me, Taicho?" she asked. My stomach lurched when she called me that. I sighed.

"Don't call me that," I groaned and ran one hand over my face.

"Huh?"

"Don't call me that," I repeated.

"Taicho?"

"_That_."

"God you're stupid," she snapped and I looked at her, startled.

"What?"

"Make up your damn mind," she growled. I smirked.

"I just did. I decided I don't like it when you call me 'taicho'," I said hotly. She grunted and stood up.

"Why did you apologize?" I asked just as she was about to leave. She sighed.

"Because I felt like I should," she grumbled.

"Why? Because I'm a captain? You had every right to—"

"If what you did was so goddamned awful, then why the hell did you do it?!" she snarled. I could tell her, I told myself, right then and there but she probably wouldn't believe me anyways. I sighed.

"It's complicated," I muttered.

"You sound like a fucking girl," she snapped.

"I'm trying to apologize," I replied angrily.

"Well don't," she spat, "I don't want you to apologize for anything. If you're so fucking happy with Ayako, then leave it at that."

"Why did you really apologize?" I asked, standing up. She didn't answer and I folded my arms. "Well?"

**(The Used One.)**

He was waiting for an answer. How could I say that I apologized because I felt horrible for hitting him without giving it away? I knew I had every right to be angry with him, in fact, I was furious but the thought of actually hurting him make me feel unusually nauseated.

"None of your business," I said finally.

"It _is_ my business," he replied flatly. God he was annoying.

"Just go back to Ayako. She'll fix your face," I said coldly. I wanted to be anywhere but here. I couldn't stand to be in his presence anymore, it disgusted and delighted me at once. I jumped off the roof before he could say anything and disappeared. I needed to get away, give myself time to calm down and adjust. I leapt from roof to roof, not caring about which direction I was going in. Eventually I reached a park and I dropped to the grass for a breather. I would rest here for a bit then return for Saiko's and my training. I lay back and opened my eyes. I stretched my reiatsu up towards the sky as far as I could reach. All I felt was the twisting of wind and the occasional bird.

_What do stars feel like?_ I wondered. We're they beautiful? Vaguely I could remember thinking they were beautiful, but I couldn't be sure. The memory played tricks sometimes. It'd been so long since I'd seen anything. I sighed. It was getting cooler as my body relaxed and I shivered slightly. I should be getting—

A crushing reiatsu fell on me and my breath rushed out of my lungs and past my lips. I felt the air around me being wrenched apart as I struggled to get over the sudden shock. I stood up quickly, my hand flying to the hilt of Hakuryuu as my reiatsu fanned out, searching wildly for the source. I began to panic. I didn't know where this reiatsu was coming from and there was this _thing_. I'd never felt anything like it before. It was similar to a senkaimon but it didn't connect to Soul Society. It was different.

And then the source of the reiatsu stepped out. My heart crept into my mouth as her reiatsu weighed down on me. Her short hair bounced and she scanned the area casually. She grinned when she saw me.

"Oh~! I didn't think it'd be this easy to find you," she sang.

_MOVE!_ My mind was screaming but my body was locked in position. _Move, move, __**move**__!_

_Kami!_ Hakuryuu's voice startled me from my panic and my foot shifted backwards.

"You're Kurohime Kami, ne?" she asked cutely and I frowned. How did she know who I was?

"Who the fuck are you?" I growled. She pouted.

"You're so mean~! I'm Kuru, an Arrancar."

**(The Unfeeling One.)**

"Do you know where Kami went?" Saiko asked politely.

"She ran off somewhere," I replied coldly.

"O-oh," she said and bowed her head before skittering down the hall.

"Taicho," Matsumoto called as she rounded the corner to the wall where I was leaning. I glanced up from the communicator and saw her grinning slyly. I frowned. She held out an envelope. She giggled when I took it and practically ran away. Suspiciously I opened it slowly, wary of any traps. But there was none. I pulled out the bundle of papers and immediately felt my face heat up. They were photographs. About forty pictures of Kami and I asleep that one morning when Matsumoto had taken the pictures. I flipped through them and found most of them were the same, just different angles, before I came to the ones where I'd moved closer to Kami and my blush deepened. A note was the last thing I came to and I groaned.

'I made copies ~!'

I knew I should be mad at Matsumoto but I was strangely thankful. With a small smile I slipped the photos back into the envelope and tucked them into my kosode. Suddenly Saiko came running around the corner, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" I asked and then I felt it. It was faint but I could feel Kami's reiatsu peak dangerously.

_She's fighting someone_. Without thinking I ran past Saiko who'd opened her mouth to say something and through the house. I burst out the front door, ignoring the shouts and questions. I jumped onto the nearest roof and used shunpo a fast as I could towards Kami. Her reiatsu was falling fast and I cursed myself. I wouldn't forgive myself if she died.

**(The Used One.)**

"W-what did you say?" I asked quietly.

"An Arrancar~!" she said happily. Just the name made my blood freeze.

"Why are you here?" I demanded and she laughed.

"You're not very smart are you?" she asked and I scowled. "I'm here to kill **you**."

My eyes widened and I felt her lunge forwards suddenly. I ducked out of the way just before she touched me.

"**Hadou no nana-ju-san: Souren Soukatsui!**" (Way of Destruction 73: Twin Lotus of Crashing Blue Fire) The shot of blue light erupted from my hand. Kuru let out a scream as it hit her just off center as she tried to dodge it. My brows furrowed. It couldn't have been that easy. I couldn't tell if she'd been injured until the mass of energy faded. She sneered maliciously.

"Just kidding~!" she sang and my eyes grew wide. She was marred and singed but she seemed to be unaware of it as she began to approach me. I drew Hakuryuu hastily. Before I could call out to her, Kuru was already raining down on me. I drew my blade up to block her arm and managed to twist my body out of the way as she attempted a punch at my stomach.

"Ooh~! This is fun!" she giggled. I grunted and pushed myself away. She followed swiftly, not giving me time to release Hakuryuu's second form. I swung several times, but she avoided nimbly and she attacked with such power that I was starting to get tired after only a few minutes. Using brute strength alone she managed to force me to my knees before kicking me in the stomach. I coughed, desperately trying to regain my breath before she was behind me again. She punched me in the back and I landed in a roll. My breathing was ragged as I watched her movements closely. I was starting to get a hang of her patterns as she ran towards me, giggling all the while, and it became easier to dodge her attacks.

_I can do this._ I told myself and slowly I felt myself gaining the upper hand. I felt my blade cut into her stomach and she growled. Before she could attack I launched backwards.

"**Bakudou no roku-ju-ichi: Rikujoukourou!**" The six rods of light slammed into her sides, paralyzing her where she stood.

"You little brat," she growled, "this isn't fun anymore."

"Ningyo wo sakuseishite, Hakuryuu," I growled.

**(The Unfeeling One.)**

"Kami!" I yelled, hoping to get a response. I landed on the outskirts of the field and my eyes widened. A blue haired Arrancar was frozen in the middle of the field and Kami was standing only a few feet away. A twisted grin pulled at her lips while the Arrancar glared menacingly.

"Who told you to kill me?" Kami asked sweetly, completely ignoring my arrival.

"I'm not going to tell you, even if you kill me," the Arrancar growled. Kami approached the Arrancar quickly and curled her fingers under the woman's chin. The Arrancar struggled but wasn't able to pull away. Kami grinned maliciously.

"You might as well tell me, you're going to die anyways," she crooned.

"Kami, get away from there," I roared. It was dangerous, too dangerous to fight by herself. Even _I_ had had trouble. There was a cracking noise as suddenly one of the light rods crumbled and the Arrancar's hand shot up to strike her.

"KAMI!"

Everything stilled.

The Arrancar froze, her eyes wide and her mouth open in disbelief. "I...I broke your spell," she mumbled, "why can't I move?" Kami's grin stretched and I felt a wave of revulsion when I saw the bloodlust in her eyes.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto appeared at my side followed by Saiko, Ayako, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika plus Ichigo and his friends.

"An Arrancar?!" Matsumoto gasped and all of their hands flashed to their swords, except for Ayako and Saiko.

"Don't move," I ordered. I knew, deep down, Kami would be violent to anyone who interfered, even if I didn't want to believe it.

"Taicho?" Matsumoto questioned and reluctantly Renji and Ikkaku let their hands drop.

I didn't answer and my narrowed eyes returned to the scene in front of me. Kami fingers danced as the light rods shattered. Jerkily the Arrancar unsheathed her sword and, under Kami's commands, held the blade close to her torso. Kami stood behind her. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" she asked politely. The Arrancar said nothing as she glared ahead. Kami leaned over her shoulder and whispered something in the Arrancar's ear. The woman's eyes widened slightly before her gaze dropped to the ground.

"I hope you burn in hell," the Arrancar hissed and Kami's gaze hardened. She hesitated for a moment before her eyes closed slowly. She drew in a calm breath.

"Ningyo no seppuku," she said softly and my eyes widened, as did the Arrancar's. Before the Arrancar could react, her wrist flicked and the blade cut into her stomach and dragged across her abdomen. Orihime stifled a horrified gasp as the rest of us watched in disgust. With one swift movement Kami's zanpakutou reformed and the Arrancar's head was separated cleanly from her neck. Kami flicked her sword, cleaning the blood off of it and sheathed it quietly as the Arrancar's body spasmed before falling apart and disappearing.

Calmly Kami began to walk to us. I stiffened as she brushed past me without so much as a glance. Even when I caught her arm she continued to ignore me.

"Are you hurt?" I asked softly.

"Let go of me," she growled. Reluctantly I let my hand slip away and she continued walking. Perking up suddenly, Saiko turned and caught up to her without so much as a word. Matsumoto was still shocked by Kami's ruthlessness while Ikkaku and Renji both grunted and turned away. Ayako walked up to me and her hand slid into mine.

"Shall we go?" she asked pleasantly. My eyes widened. How could she be so calm? Come to think of it, how could _any_ of them be so calm? "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"She just ruthlessly killed someone and you aren't at all surprised?" Ichigo demanded.

"It was an Arrancar," Ayako said with a shrug and Ichigo glared at her, "she was just protecting herself. Besides, why do you think Saiko hates practicing with her so much? Ikkaku and Zaraki-taicho are the only people who'll ever practice with her." All four looked shocked.

"_She_ practices with **Zaraki**?" Ichigo asked incredulously. They looked to me for confirmation and I shrugged. I'd never witnessed it but I wouldn't be surprised if it was true. I'd never seen her so bloodthirsty though and the look in her eyes was bothering me. I'd never seen her _actually_ fight someone and I wondered if this was normal. I cringed mentally at the thought before glancing in the direction she'd gone in.

"Let's go back," she said happily, "Orihime-chan said we could stay at her place."


	3. How Cruel of You

**Author: sorry it took me so long to update T_____T I had writers block D: that's also kinda why it's so short :[**

**Ayako: wow. everyone LOVES _Kami's_ cruel side but hates me T_T**

**Kami: I'm just _that_ much cooler than you *smugness***

**Saiko: no one's cooler than someone else D: we're all equallllll !!**

**Kami&Ayako: ....**

**Author: ....umm...yeahhh. no. Luriya&Roboto&Dragon-san all like Kami more than Ayako *shrugs***

**Kami: _SEE_?**

**Ayako: SHUTUP. It's not _my_ fault *glares at Author***

**Author: hohoho. we'll be thankful, if it wasn't for Choco-san's constant motivation this chapter wouldn't be out and then NO ONE would get to be cool.**

**Kami: I'm still cooler. I HAVE A PICTURE ON DEVIANTART. BEAT THAT.**

**Author: Oya...i DID draw you....HEYYY MINNA-SAN!! LOOK AT MY DEVIANTART TO SEE KAMI-CHAN'S PICTURE :DDDD**

**

* * *

**

_How Cruel of you._

**(The Used One.)**

I slammed my fist into his stomach and watched with a triumphant smirk as Ikkaku was sent flying into a nearby boulder. The stone crumbled at impact and I turned just in time to block Ichigo's attack, followed by Saiko. Even Renji had joined in to catch Ichigo unawares. I could feel Toushirou's eyes following me and it was getting irritating.

"It's the end!" Ururu called softly and we all dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. It was three in the morning and we'd been fighting since eight. I took in a deep breath, relishing in the feeling of exhaustion. No matter what anyone said, a good workout was the best thing for a person, especially when frustrated.

Ignoring the dirt the five of us sprawled out on the ground and let our breathing even out.

"I think you shattered my shoulder," Saiko whined and rolled over onto her stomach. I laughed dryly.

"You'll be fine," I said.

"Kami, I need to talk to you," Toushirou said and his shadow fell over me. I frowned before yawning. With a groan I hoisted myself to my feet and followed him wearily. He led me over to the far end of the training grounds before leaning against a bolder. Determined not to show him how tense I was, I flopped onto the ground heavily and closed my eyes. "Don't even think about falling asleep," he growled. I let out a high whine to which he scoffed.

"Nanda, _Toushirou_?" I asked lazily.

"Why'd you kill her?" he asked bluntly.

"The arrancar?" I drawled.

"Have you killed anyone else recently?" he growled.

"You'd be surprised," I laughed but he was not amused. I sighed.

"She was a goner, anyways," I said and curled my arm around my face to block out as much light as possible, "she had the disease."

"The disease?"

"Yeah...before Kanaye became obsessed with creating the perfect body for Ayako, he was doing Hollow research that he planned on presenting to Seireitei. It was a disease made specifically for Hollows and it had no antidote. It's painful, slow, and for obvious reasons, Central 46 denied his idea. It was inhumane. It infuriated him..." I trailed off and stifled a yawn.

"How could you tell?" he asked suspiciously.

"Her reiatsu was fuc—messed up," I sighed, trying hard to be polite when all I wanted to do was sleep. He sighed.

"Do you know why she came here?" he asked tiredly. I hesitated. I didn't want him to get overprotective...

_Why would he get overprotective if he never cared about me in the first place?_ I thought hotly.

"She came here to kill me. Her name was Kuru," I said finally. I felt his breath hitch and his eyes bored into the side of my head.

"To _kill_ you?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Who knows?"

"Don't be a smartass," he growled.

"Then stop being a prick," I shot back. He stiffened.

"How am I being a prick?" he asked but his tone wasn't angry.

"Stop acting like you care about me when you obviously don't," I muttered. I wasn't sure if he heard me but when his reiatsu flared I knew he was angry.

"I'm your _taicho—_"

"Oh don't give me that shit. Zaraki's my captain. **He's** my captain and he doesn't care about me even a quarter of the concern you shovel on me. Go bug Matsumoto or Ayako with that stuff. I don't care about your position. If I die, I die. You move on," I said and stood up. I was getting more irritable by the second. He was either too stunned or angry to reply as I walked away, albeit being slightly crippled by exhaustion.

"What did Hitsugaya-taicho want?" Saiko asked when I dropped down beside her.

"He wanted to know about the Arrancar," I said and leaned against her. Faintly I heard her ask a question but I had already begun to fall asleep.

* * *

I awoke to a sharp prod in my side. I jumped and half tripped over Saiko who sat up, startled.

"You're sucha klutz," Matsumoto whispered teasingly.

"I'm blind and you _startled_ me. How is that a good combination in your mind?" I growled. She giggled and Saiko mumbled something incoherent. Saiko was back asleep in a matter of seconds but before I could roll over, Matsumoto was dragging me to my feet. "What're you doing?" I whined.

"Come over to Orihime's with me. Ayako and Taicho went out somewhere so it's lonely," she said and swept me up. I groaned.

"That's _it_?" I mumbled tiredly and curled into the crook of her neck.

"Yup~!" she said happily and her arms tightened around me.

**(The Unfeeling One.)**

I had no idea where Matsumoto was and I didn't care. She'd probably run off to find sake or something.

I sat at the table with my tea and let out a long sigh. Ayako was going shopping and was mad that I didn't want to go with her. I rubbed my temples. I didn't look up when the door opened and closed. I waited patiently as Matsumoto walked into the living room. My eyes widened when I saw Kami in her arms and thousands of things ran through my mind in an instance. I stood up hastily.

"Did something happen?" I blurted. She blinked surprised before smiling and shaking her head.

"Iie, iie. I was lonely so I went to get her, but she fell asleep," she pouted. I sighed in relief. Kami's face was turned from me but I knew her sleeping expression very well. "Taicho?" Matsumoto asked softly and my eyes flickered from Kami to Matsumoto.

"Nanda?"

"Why are you _really_ with Ayako?" she asked, her face and tone serious. I stared at her for a moment before I sat down slowly. She had that expression that told me I wouldn't be able to lie to her.

She sat down and cradled Kami close to her. "Taicho...is Kami in danger?" she asked softly and I stared at the tabletop. "From who?"

"Kanaye," I said truthfully.

"But—"

"I can't talk about it, Matsumoto," I said sternly. I looked at her, pleading silently that she would understand. Her eyes lowered to Kami's sleeping face.

"You really care about her...don't you, Taicho?" she said softly. My face flushed and I looked away quickly.

_Of all the stupid questions..._ I thought. I was irritated how just a simple statement could make my face heat up and I heard her smile.

"I think...you're hurting her more than anything else ever could..." Matsumoto said softly and my eyes widened. It hurt, just those words caused my chest to tighten, and I closed my eyes.

"I won't allow **anything** to hurt her," I said finally and she regarded me sadly. Kami shifted, agitatedly, in her sleep. My reiatsu swelled and she stilled. I forced down a small smile. Matsumoto watched me curiously. "It gets rid of her nightmares," I explained casually. She smiled.

"It's probably because she knows that you're there to look after her," she said. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks grow hot. She giggled.

"U-urusei," I stammered idiotically which caused Matsumoto's giggles to turn into a full laugh. Kami jumped and her eyes snapped open. She sat up quickly, groaned and clutched her head, before closing her eyes and curling into Matsumoto's neck again.

"My hurts like a bitch," she groaned and sighed. She jumped and I felt her reiatsu skim over me. "Why're _you_ here?" she grunted.

"I was here before you," I said, a little louder than necessary. She frowned in annoyance but her reiatsu examined the room.

"Take me back, Rangiku-san," she demanded pleadingly.

"But we just got here, I don't want to go all the way back," Matsumoto whined.

"Maybe you should've asked me if I wanted to come here in the first place," she shot. I could she felt a little guilty about dragging Kami all the way here.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Yes."

Matsumoto pouted again but stood up, carrying her to my futon. Normally I would've protested but there were dark circles under Kami's eyes and I could see an ugly bruise had already formed where the collar of her kosode was slipping down.

_How many other bruises does she have from that ridiculous training?_ I wondered and watched intently as Matsumoto tucked her in. I knew by the time that I went to sleep, it'd smell like Kami and my hand twitched. I wanted to go sit beside her, like I used to do, just to make sure she got a good sleep without any nightmares but I forced myself to stay still.

"Toushirou," Kami said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ayako?"

"Shopping," I said curtly. She frowned.

"You're not going with her?"

"No."

"Is she gone all day?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," she sounded as if she was going to say something else but instead she turned over and snuggled her face into my pillow before she drifted off.

"What was that about?" I muttered lazily before taking a sip of tea. Matsumoto smiled.

"I think she was going to ask you to go somewhere with her but fell asleep," she laughed. I blinked.

_Ask me to go somewhere with her?_

I studied her face intently, searching for any hint of what she'd been about to say or ask, but found nothing.

"If you lay beside her I can take more pictures," Matsumoto said and smiled mischievously. I glared at her.

"If you still want a job, I'd suggest otherwise." She pouted.

"You're no fun Taicho, you know you cherish those pictures I took," she said huffily and turned away. I silently thanked all the gods that she didn't notice the dark blush that took over my face.

"No I don't," I said even though my hand went subconsciously to the envelope tucked under my kosode.

**(The Used One.)**

A large noise shocked me out of my sleep and I shot up. Instinctively I was on my feet, only to step on something, earning a yelp from Matsumoto, stumbled and landed on something warm. Strong arms wrapped around me and a chuckle tickled my ear. I felt a blush creep over my face. Praying that I was mistaken I let my reiatsu scan my surroundings hesitantly. I held in a groan when I found who had caught me.

"How very graceful of you," Toushirou smirked.

"U-urusei," I stammered and scrambled off of him. Immediately I felt the coldness of his absence.

"You didn't think you'd get out of it did you?" Saiko demanded huffily from the doorway.

"You didn't have to throw open the door," Matsumoto grumbled, massaging her leg where I'd stepped on her.

"You thought you'd get out of shopping, _didn't you_?" she said and placed her hands on her hips defiantly. Quickly I sought for an excuse. Hastily I scampered over to Toushirou's side and sat beside him.

"Toushirou asked me to keep watch with him today," I said quickly and Toushirou glanced at me in surprise. Saiko eyed me suspiciously before sighing in defeat.

"Alright..." she said and I grinned.

"I didn't—"

"Shut up," I hissed and Toushirou blinked in surprise.

"We'll go together~!" Matsumoto said loudly and my eyes widened.

"Ah—er, you don't want to go shopping, do you Toushirou?" I spluttered, stumbling over my own words. A nasty smirk twisted his lips.

"I wouldn't mind getting out for a bit," he said casually and my mouth hung open slightly. Why?! He didn't like shopping! Was he punishing me for something?

"Really, Taicho? Normally you'd say no," Matsumoto asked excitedly.

"Sure," he said, standing up, "I wouldn't want to ruin Saiko and Kami's outing. C'mon, Kami, don't take all day."

"Yay!" Saiko cheered. Happily, her and Matsumoto linked arms and marched out of the house. I glared at Toushirou,

"You're an ass."


	4. Betrayed

**Kami: way to take FOREVER. *hits Author***

**Author: I'M SORRY TT______TT**

**Saiko: K-kami!**

**Ayako: what took so long .**

**Author: I had writer's block 3**

**Kami: THATS NO EXCUSE! D:{**

**Author: I'm SORRY D:**

**Kami: I had to stay, suspended in the horror of going _shopping_ while you played your new ecchi game.**

**Author: 0//////0 C-chigau!**

**Kami: you _know_ it's an ecchi game.**

**Author: *looks to Saiko&Ayako for help***

**Ayako: Lolz.**

**Saiko: .**

**Author: T____T**

**

* * *

**

_Betrayed._

**(The Used One.)**

I was fuming. Matsumoto shoved another piece of clothing into my arms. The tower tilted slightly and I staggered. I _hated_ shopping but I was cornered in a human store surrounded by milling girls all gawking at the massive piles of clothes in my arms.

"**You** got me into this," I growled. Toushirou snorted and continued to click away on his 'cell phone'. "You can't even apologize?" I whined.

"I wouldn't want you to miss out on this _wonderful_ experience just to hang around me," he yawned. My lips twisted into a frown.

"You're sucha ass," I hissed. I heard him chuckle before Matsumoto turned to me, grinning widely.

"Change room time!" she announced. I groaned and Saiko took my wrist gently before leading me towards the back of the store. I could feel a ridiculously annoying smugness hanging around Toushirou and I held back a glare.

Matsumoto shoved me into a stall began to tear off the human clothes I'd borrowed from Orihime.

"M-matsumoto!" I cried, struggling to cover myself up as the cool air hit my skin.

"Put this on," she said, ignoring my complaint, and pulled a shirt over my head. "All these bruises," she tutted, "you'd think that you wouldn't be able to bruise that pretty skin of yours." I felt a blush creep over my skin. Matsumoto giggled.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho added that feature to make it less noticeable that I'm different," I mumbled and smoothed the shirt. I fiddled with the hems before Matsumoto crouched down and ordered me to lift my feet. I did and stepped into the small piece of fabric. I frowned.

_**How**__ is this clothing?_ I wondered as the shorts slid up my legs. There was no possible way that anyone would wear this in public. Matsumoto zipped the front of the pants and buttoned it. She pulled on the waistband and spun me around, examined the fit. I shifted uncomfortably before she threw the doors open and dragged me outside.

"Hitsugaya-kun~! Do you think these fit properly?" she called. I was too flustered to laugh at the use of Toushirou's name.

**(The Unfeeling One.)**

"Hitsugaya-kun~! Do you think these fit properly?" Matsumoto called. I cringed at the use of my name. With a glare I turned around, only to freeze. I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I turned around quickly. Just _how short_ were those shorts?!

"What do you think, Toushirou?" Matsumoto asked.

"Who would ever wear something as ridiculous as that?" I scoffed.

"You barely even looked!" Matsumoto pouted. I swallowed. I knew Matsumoto had no intention of leaving before I got a good look of Kami's outfit. Slowly I turned around. One of the thin straps of the tanktop was sliding down Kami's shoulder. The tanktop was pulled taut over her chest and stomach, highlighting the uncountable hours of exercise. The jean shorts rode up on the inside of thin thighs; I could see the edges of her underwear for god's sake! She tugged at her hair nervously and I turned around again. I pulled out my communicator and pretended to fidget with it, just for the sake of looking like I was doing something.

"So?" Matsumoto prompted.

"Ridiculous," I said shortly.

"Really?" Matsumoto asked and I could hear the frown in her voice. I closed my eyes. When I didn't say anything Matsumoto whispered something in Kami's ear before she said, "alright, let's try on the next one!" I glanced over my shoulder before sighing and running my hand through my hair. Just when I thought the horror was over Matsumoto came barreling out of the change room with Kami in tow. My eyes widened as they trailed, uncontrollably, down the plunge of the neckline, all the way down to the mini-skirt with a slit on the side. I tried to say something but ended up choking on my own words. A catlike grin spread over Matsumoto's mouth. "How's _this_, Toushirou?" she purred.

Kami squirmed and tugged down on her skirt, trying to cover herself.

"I...er—" my words stumbled and tripped. She seemed too embarrassed to notice the heat clawing it's way up my neck and I was thankful for it. "I don't know," I mumbled, regaining my composure, "go ask Saiko." I turned sharply and felt a vein throb in my head when I heard Matsumoto giggle.

_She's doing this on purpose!_ I thought angrily and Hyourinmaru chuckled.

**(The Used One.)**

"He liked this one more," Matsumoto confirmed after the umpteenth outfit. I frowned.

"They're horrible," I whined. I felt so naked with these clothes on. She shook her head.

"They're perfect!" she said firmly and I sighed. Saiko danced over in a new outfit she'd tried on, asking Matsumoto for her opinion. "Kawaiiii~!"

I sighed. I changed back into Orihime's clothes and slipped out of the changing room. I could feel Toushirou over by the entrance and began to weave through the racks of clothes.

"Toushirou," I said and I felt him tense. He relaxed noticeably, however, when he turned to find me in my old clothes. I felt my cheeks heat.

_He __**did**__ hate them_.

"You're," he coughed lightly, "dressed normally." I nodded and a silence fell over us.

"When are we going back?" I asked, hoping to jumpstart a conversation. He shrugged and I felt his gaze shift to the change rooms.

"Whenever we can drag Matsumoto out of here, I guess," he sighed. I groaned.

"We'll never get out of here, then," I wailed and he smirked. He froze suddenly and I examined him curiously. "What?" I asked slowly.

"Do you feel Ayako?" he asked suddenly. I blinked. Feel Ayako? What was he talking about? I closed my eyes and felt for her soul, skimming through the ribbons. There were thousands of white ribbons, only a handful of red ones, but none of them Ayako's. My eyes widened.

"S-she's not here," I murmured.

"Matsumoto! Saiko!" Toushirou called. Two heads peeked out from the dressing room.

"Nanda, Hitsugaya-kun?" Matsumoto called.

"We have to go," he said sternly. I felt confused and disapproving looks turn in our direction but I ignored it. I didn't have the patience to worry about human etiquette. I felt Matsumoto open her mouth to complain but Saiko had seen the expression on my face. She quickly dragged Matsumoto back to change before running over to us. Toushirou didn't wait for explanation. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the store. I knew it was probably out of reflex but I hated myself for hoping it could mean something more. Knowing full well I'd pay for it later, I tightened my grip on his hand. He squeezed back.

**(The Unfeeling One.)**

It felt good, holding Kami's hand, but I couldn't focus on that. If Ayako was missing that meant something bad was happening. If she'd gone to Kanaye in Hueco Mundo then that could explain her absence. I didn't want it to be true but when my communicator flashed the message that no senkaimon had been opened since our arrival, I felt dismay curl in my stomach. I didn't want to tell Kami that Ayako had betrayed us all, her most of everyone, and I knew it would hurt her more than anything. I laced my fingers with hers, half expecting her to pull away, but I felt her reiatsu wash over me, saturated with confusion and concern, but did nothing in response to my gesture.

We made it to Urahara's shop in record time and I kicked off my shoes haphazardly. I remembered just before I threw the shoji door open to let go of Kami's hand. She stumbled in after me, followed by Matsumoto and Saiko.

"Taicho, what's going on?" Matsumoto panted. Everyone's eyes turned to me expectantly.

"Is Ayako here?" I asked sharply. The men looked at each other before shaking their heads slowly.

"Toushirou, where is she?" Kami asked softly. I cursed myself for letting Ayako go off on her own. I didn't have a doubt in my mind that she'd gone to Hueco Mundo. I heard Ikkaku grumble under his breath, something about me not actually caring, and my hands curled into fists.

"Watch your mouth, Madarame," I growled. He grunted and looked away.

_If she's gone there to plan something against Kami, will I be able to stop it?_ A shadow passed over me, wrapping its fingers of dread around my throat. _What if they were already doing something?_ I spun around, grabbing Kami's shoulders and yanking her closer to me.

"Do you feel **anything** out of the ordinary?" I asked hastily. She blinked in confusion before shaking her head. I took a deep breath, that didn't mean anything. I should expect that Kanaye has found a painless way of killing her. My eyes trailed over her briefly before returning to her face.

"Taicho...what's going on?" Matsumoto asked gently. I took a deep breath and instinctively ran my hand through Kami's hair. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Ayako's sided with Kanaye again," I said softly. Kami's eyes widened and her body went rigid.

"C-chigau," Saiko whimpered. I stared into Kami's eyes, searching for a reaction but found none. I leaned forward so that I was whispering into Kami's ear,

"She told me that she'd have Kanaye kill you if I didn't do as she said."

"Y-you're lying...taicho," Saiko whispered, tears leaking down her cheeks.

"So...she's in Hueco Mundo?" Kami asked, her voice even. I nodded. She sighed and her forehead tilted forward to rest on my shoulder.

"You believe him?" Saiko asked and her voice was edging towards hysteria.

"Yeah. I do."

My eyes widened and Kami pulled away. "If she kills me through Kanaye, then she's a coward, but if she wants to fight me, I won't hesitate this time," she said firmly. Saiko released a sob and crumpled to her knees.

"T-there must be s-something...—she wouldn't—Kanaye must've," her sentence was jumbled and I could barely understand her through her sobs. Kami sighed.

"I won't ignore her if she tries to explain herself, but I'm not going to let her attack me either," she said coldly. I watched her as she left the room silently. Without a second thought I followed her. In the distance I heard Renji open his mouth to say something but Matsumoto silenced him.

**(The Used One.)**

I'd left my gigai inside so that it wouldn't attract attention when I sat up on the roof. I needed to think. I needed to find a reason to make sense of Ayako's actions or I'd go crazy. I was so lost in my thoughts that I nearly fell off the roof when a hand rested on my shoulder. Toushirou caught me mid-yelp and held me close to him. I pulled away hastily.

"Sorry."

"For what?" I grumbled.

"Everything," he sighed and leaned back on his hands. I gnawed on my lip. There was something I was dying to ask but I didn't know how to ask it.

"So..." I started, "everything between you and Ayako—"

"Was fake. On my side at least," he answered quickly. We fell into an uncomfortable silence. I took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"Why did you go through with it?" he turned to me and I felt his confusion. "I mean, she's not cowardly enough to hide behind her dad. She would have fought me openly."

"I'm your tai—"

"Shutup," I muttered. If he was going to give me that speech than there was no point in asking. I felt my heart drop a little. If that's all he was going to say then that was probably how he felt. He was my taicho so he'd do everything it took to keep me safe. He'd probably do that for anyone. I stretched out my reiatsu to get a feel for my surroundings before my brows furrowed. He was sitting casually beside me and he'd left his gigai behind as well. "What's in your kosode?" I asked curiously. I felt his cheeks flush.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"What is it?" I prompted.

"Nothing," he replied firmly, "it doesn't concern you."

"You're blushing," I stated and the heat on his cheeks deepened.

"It's photos," he mumbled.

"Of?" I encouraged.

"It's nothing, alright?"

"Why won't you tell me? It's not as if they're the..." I trailed off as I realized why he was so embarrassed. He shuffled nervously when a cruel grin took over my face. "They're the pictures Matsumoto took, _aren't they_?" I asked.

"N-no."

"They _are_."

"They're **not**."

"Lemme see," I said, reaching out.

"Why? You're _blind_," he reminded me. I pouted.

"And you're being mean to this poor blind girl," I whined. He glared. "If I can't see them, then you shouldn't be worried, ne?" He huffed but wouldn't let me near enough to actually get them.

"Shouldn't you be mad at me?" he asked, trying to change the subject. I picked at my nails, pulling off imaginary hangnails.

"Why?"

"Because I pretended to date your best friend?"

"You only did it because you couldn't imagine life without me," I replied slyly. He glared again.

"Aren't you upset?" he sighed, trying to figure out why I wasn't downstairs bawling my eyes out like Saiko was. I sighed.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to judge anything until I know both sides of the story?" I yawned. His eyes widened.

"What?"

"If I get angry, let my rage get to me and I attack Ayako, kill her, and then it turns out she was being manipulated by Kanaye, isn't that worse?" I asked. After a moment he nodded but I could tell he still didn't understand. I sighed. "If she attacks me then she attacks me. I'll defend myself. If she's with Kanaye then I'll do what I have to do," I said grimly. He nodded silently. In a flash I reached into his shirt, earning a scarlet blush, snatched the envelope of photos and jumped off the roof.

"KAMI!" he roared. I giggled and ran towards the park, trying to find a way to escape him.

"Don't worry," I called over my shoulder, "I'll get Renji to tell me what the pictures are of!"

"**GET BACK HERE**!" he called and I felt him jump off the roof to chase me. With a grin I jumped onto a roof and used shunpo to the best of my abilities. I could feel him gaining on me and I cursed my imperfect shunpo. I ran faster, if that was possible, hoping to outrun him. Little good _that _did me. He'd nearly caught up by the time we reached the edge of the park. I turned holding the envelope just out of reach. I felt his body press against mine and for a moment I lost my bearings. I stumbled. With a grunt his arm slipped around my waist. He pulled me close to him and rolled as we dropped into the grass. I landed on top of him in the most provocative position I could've imagined. I was straddling his waist and my face was centimeters away from his. I could feel his breath on my skin. I blinked before a slow grin spread across my lips.

"I still have the pictures," I said, trying to ease away the awkwardness of our situation. With a frown he sat up just as I pulled away and reached to get the photos. I felt his body moved under mine, creating a fuzziness in my mind. Apparently our position had just caught up with him and he froze. He was leaning over me, me still on his lap, and his arm was still in the process of reaching for the envelope. When he breathed, his chest brushed against mine and I felt my blood quicken.

"You're bleeding," he said huskily. If I were standing my knees would've been weak. Even though Kurotsuchi had fixed the numbness of my lips I'd been so preoccupied I hadn't noticed I'd broken the skin. His thumb passed over my lower lip and a burning sensation followed in its wake.

"Toushirou," I breathed, "I can't hold this much longer." My back was starting to hurt from the strain of holding this awkward position and as much as I hated to break the moment, I need to move. Immediately I felt his arms slide around my waist and me pulled me into him so that I was leaning against him, my head curled under his chin.

"I'm sorry," he murmured again.

"For what?" I asked lazily.

I felt him open his mouth to say something but a sudden spirit pressure fell on us. My eyes widened when I recognized the pressure. My reiatsu flared searching for that spot. And then I found it. The mouth of the garganta.


	5. Those Stupid Pictures

**Ayako: EVERYONE HATES ME NOW AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! T______T**

**Author: ... o_____o;**

**Kami: =_____=;**

**Ayako: see???? *points to reviews* Dragon&Roboto-san hate me!! *wails***

**Kami: well...i don't think Choco-san hates you. Its probably just a _strong_ dislike right now ^_^ *trying to help***

**Ayako: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD:**

**

* * *

**

_Those stupid pictures._

**(The Used One.)**

My eyes were wide with horror as I felt two familiar people step out of the garganta. I turned shakily.

"Y-you," my voice faltered.

_This isn't possible._ My thoughts were scrambled.

"Kami-sama~!" the voice made my heart clench and my stomach flutter. Toushirou tensed.

"T-tsubaki?" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes.

"You're so different, Kami-sama," she sang. My throat was tight and I felt Toushirou shift closer to me.

"What are you planning on doing, Ayako? What's going on?" he asked. I stretched out my reiatsu. There were three people. Who was the third? The body was cradled in Tsubaki's arms. I held back a sob. She'd grown. She wasn't the little girl I remembered anymore. "Why do you have Kami's body?" Toushirou asked, his voice low.

"What?" My eyes widened further.

My reiatsu enveloped the third person, examining every curve of her body and every angle of her face. The sob bubbled past my lips. It was **my **_body_.

"Kami-sama, we need you back," Tsubaki said, uncharacteristically soft.

"What?" I asked. I felt dizzy. Too much was happening at once.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done," Ayako said tearfully, "I'm going to make it all better now."

**(The Unfeeling One.)**

I watched in horror as suddenly Ayako shouted, "**bakudou no rokujusan: sajou sabaku**!" (Way of Binding # 63: Winding Binding Chain) The chain curled around my body completely immobilizing me. I struggled.

"Toushirou!" Kami turned, about to strike the chain.

"**Tessa no kabe, sougyou no tou. Shakutetsu keikei, tanzen to shite tsui ni oto nashi. Bakudou no nanajugo: gochuutekkan**!" (Wall of iron sand, pagoda of priestly form, shimmering fireflies of iron, fill until the silent end. Way of Binding #75: Five Pillar Iron Brace) The five pillars fell on Kami pinning her to the ground. She grunted as she fell harshly.

"Stop this, Tsubaki!" she called.

"Gomen ne, Kami-sama," Tsubaki replied apologetically, "but it has to be done." She began to mumble incantations underneath her breath and a golden cube appeared around Kami. She shrieked and suddenly convulsed.

"What are you doing?!" I cried. I could feel fear take over me as Kami writhed under the pillars. Desperately she tried to move and the pillars began to shift and crack.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto called.

"Stay back!" Ayako ordered. Immediately everyone froze, afraid either Kami or I would be hurt if they advanced.

"Ayako, what are you doing?" Matsumoto demanded.

"Kami," Saiko's voice was barely above a whisper.

Ayako opened her mouth to answer but Kami's pained scream cut her off. Her eyes flickered Kami who'd managed to break the pillars.

"KAMI!" My voice was hoarse. She hesitated for a moment and staggered to her feet, breathing heavily. Her teeth were gritted with pain and I waited, my breath caught in my throat as I waited for her to say something. Suddenly she fell back, her spine snapping back at a painful angle.

"Now!" Ayako yelled. Tsubaki's blue eyes closed in concentration and her brow furrowed. A pained gurgle resounded from Kami's throat and Ikkaku lunged forward. Renji prevented him from getting closer as he watched in horror.

"What's going on?" Kurosaki's voice called as he appeared at Yumichika's side.

"Don't move, Kurosaki," I growled, still bound by the chains. My fingers strained to reach Hyourinmaru's hilt, but the binding gave no space for movement. I averted my eyes back to Kami. I watched in anguish as her lips parted delicately and her unseeing eyes stared blankly at the sky. Something blue began to seep from her mouth, silvery-blue tendrils trickled down her cheek. The blue membrane glowed brilliantly, the silvery substance swirling underneath the surface.

"What is that?" I heard Saiko sob as she watched, terrified.

"Her soul," Tsubaki murmured in adoration, "its always so beautiful."

_Her __**soul**__?!_

"What are you going to do?" I demanded.

"Keep quiet or we'll make a mistake," Ayako snapped. I flinched. A mistake? Just what the hell were they planning?

Ayako, keeping the chains around me, nodded to Tsubaki who entered the cube with Kami's body in her arms. Immediately the blue bubble parted completely from Kami's lips and the puppet body fell to the ground. Lifeless. My throat tightened. I could barely breathe. Tsubaki picked up Kami's sword and a wave of reiatsu surged from the cube, nearly knocking Tsubaki off her feet. She grunted, attempted to steady herself, and shifted both the zanpakutou and body in her arms. Then she tenderly grasped Kami's soul. Even from afar I could tell it was delicate. One wrong move could damage Kami forever.

"Please," Saiko begged. I wanted to order them, tell them to stop, but my tongue was glued to the roof of my mouth. Gently, Tsubaki forced Kami's soul down her real body's mouth. My eyes widened. In a flash the soul slipped down the thin throat, disappearing into Kami's body. Then all at once, a massive tidal wave of reiatsu was unleashed. Tsubaki was thrown back, pinned to the inside wall of the cube. Ayako shrieked and momentarily the chains weakened. I took my chance and forced out as much reiatsu as possible. The chains broke. I ran to Ayako and hoisted her up by the collar of her kosode.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I roared. But her eyes never left the cube. I turned and watched as Kami's body curled up, amassed by the surrounding ball of reiatsu. Her zanpakutou disintegrated and Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Ayako screamed, her eyes flashing with fear. Tsubaki didn't hesitate. A door opened in the cube behind her and she tumbled out and another mass of reiatsu spilled out with her. I dropped to my knees, forced down by the pressure.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, shaking Ayako out of her stupor.

"Kami's getting used to her old body," Ayako whispered. I frowned. I looked back to Kami. The earth was shifting under the cube, jostling and churning on itself. The wind pulled at her hair. I could see water begin to slide down the walls of the cube and fire curled around her limp fingertips.

"What _is_ that?" I breathed.

"Her bankai. Kanaye sealed it away in her puppet body so she hasn't been able to use it. Her zanpakutou allows her to create puppets out of the four elements. **Hageshii Hakuryuu** (Raging white dragon). White is balance but also death and dragon is power. No one's beaten her bankai," Ayako answered, her voice monotone with awe. I watched with wide eyes and the four elements began to churn and pummel the sides of the cube. Even from a distance, the cracks were clear.

"EVERYONE GET BACK AS FAR AS YOU CAN!" I ordered. I pulled out my communicator. "How far is her range of damage?" I asked.

"At this rate," Ayako paused, "one kilometer radius." My eyes widened. I connected with Soul Society.

"This is Hitsugaya Toushirou requesting soul protection for those in a 1.5 kilometer radius from my location," I demanded.

"_Hai, Hitsugaya-taicho,"_ came the swift reply. I grabbed Tsubaki and Ayako before using shunpo to catch up to Matsumoto and the others.

"We need to get at least a kilometer away from here before that cube collapses," I told them as we ran. Swallowing nervously, they nodded and we ran with the growing reiatsu at our heels.

I felt the explosion before I heard it. The rumbling roar shocked my ears a second after the force sent us flying. I landed on my feet, trying to ignore how far I slid before I came to a halt. Matsumoto stumbled but managed to control her balance. There were a few grunts as the less coordinated fell. I tensed. Waiting for something. Anything. But just as the shockwave ended, her reiatsu declined sharply and almost immediately. The force skittered backwards, drawing back to its origin. I waited, holding my breath.

"Is it alright to move in?" I asked Ayako, keeping my eyes fixated ahead.

"H-hai," she mumbled, rubbing her head tenderly. I was gone as soon as the word left her mouth. I needed to see, with my own eyes, if she was okay. I **needed** her to be okay. The entire park was demolished and the circle of dirt extended, just past, a kilometer. And there, lying in the center of it all, the only green patch left, was Kami. My blood froze. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or...no...she wasn't dead. I wouldn't let her be dead.

I dropped to my knees beside her and pressed my ear to her chest. A sigh of relief washed over me. She was breathing. She was asleep. The others surrounded us, watching cautiously.

"Kami," I breathed, pulling away. Her eyes fluttered under closed eyelids. Slowly they opened and my breathing became shallow. "Are you okay?" I asked shakily.

**(The Used One.)**

Faintly I could hear a voice. I strained to hear it, catch more of that soothing noise. I groaned. My head hurt. A lot. I fought to open my eyes. Whatever Ayako did, she was going to pay for it thoroughly. Vaguely, I wondered if Toushirou was okay.

_Of course he's fine,_ I told myself sternly, _he'll be there, waiting for me to open my eyes so he can yell at me for being so careless._ I almost laughed at the thought, but my throat was as dry as sandpaper. I forced my eyes open. Panic consumed me. I couldn't explain it. Things were there, a haze of..._colors_? My breathing was clipped and jagged. My chest constricted. What was this? My head was thundering and I was getting dizzy. Was that a...? I couldn't think straight. I felt something lift me and I screamed. I squeezed my eyes shut, unable to take the things in front of me. I struggled but strong arms wrapped around my arms and cool reiatsu seeped out. Reiatsu? I calmed slightly when I recognized something that I knew. Something familiar. It was Toushirou. Toushirou's reiatsu.

I forced my breathing to steady. Who was holding me? Carefully I opened my eyes and at the same time I let my reiatsu seep out.

I let out a breath of astonishment. I could _see_! My eyes widened when my reiatsu picked up familiar features on the face of the one holding me. It was Toushirou. Why did he feel so small? Why could I see? I pulled away, staring in wonder as I let my fingers trail hesitantly over tan skin, thin lips, a sharp nose, and beautiful eyes. It was Toushirou. _My_ Toushirou!

"You can see me," he breathed, noticing my eyes focused intently on him. A grin broke out on my face before I realized just what had happened.

"I'm in my old body!" I looked down at myself, remembering the familiar curves and muscles.

"Kami," a voice said and I tilted my head backwards. Not a good idea. The world spun slightly and I steadied myself. Pink eyes stared down at me. "Do you feel alright?" Ayako asked gently. I frowned, mentally scanning myself.

"I feel...okay?" Suddenly something rammed into me, forcing the air out of my lungs.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!" Saiko wailed, burying her face in my neck. I coughed and desperately tried to regain my breath.

"S-saiko?" I pulled away from her. Teary eyes met mine and her purple hair tumbled over her shoulders. I grinned, recognizing her face. "Saiko!" I hugged her tightly and Saiko wailed into my shoulder.

"Y-yokkata," she whimpered.

"Did you really think I'd die?" I snorted.

"You scared me!" she whined and I laughed.

"Gomen gomen."

"Kami," Toushirou said sternly. I let my eyes turn to him slowly, so that I wouldn't disorient myself, and met his concerned eyes.

"Yeah, Toushirou?" I asked softly.

"Are you _sure_ you feel alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said and smiled. His eyes scanned me before meeting my gaze again then shifted to something beside me. I looked over and I grinned again.

_HAKURYUU!_ I cried, picking up my sword delicately.

_FINALLY! I'm not partially sealed anymore!_ She cheered and I felt her stretch mentally. I giggled and trailed my fingers down her blade. I looked back to Toushirou who had a slight look of dejection.

"Nanda?" I asked worried. "Did you get hurt?" I asked. His eyes widened slightly before he shook his head and looked away. I tilted my head slightly to the side.

_What's wrong with Toushirou?_ I wondered nervously.

_Jeeze, you'd think he'd be happy for you._ Hakuryuu sniffed. Habitually I let my reiatsu envelope him, taking in the patterns of his reiatsu. He stood up, immediately, as soon as he felt my reiatsu touch him. I blinked, startled by the sudden movement, and looked up at him.

_Hm, he's kinda...__**wait**__. Oh god, don't tell me __**that's**__ what's wrong._ I felt a unstoppable giggle spill from my lips.

"I think she's lost it," I hear Renji sigh and Ikkaku grunted in agreement.

"T-toushirou," I gasped through giggles and he eyed me suspiciously, "d-don't tell me...don't tell me you're mad b-because of—" I couldn't continue. I knew he knew what I was talking about by the way heat began to creep into his cheeks. He was upset because I was _taller_ than him. He flushed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he grunted, holding fast to his composure. It only made me laugh harder. His blush deepened.

"You're so cute!" I cried. I grabbed the front of his haori and pulled him down into a hug, giggling all the while.

"S-stop it," he stammered. I tightened my arms around his waist and nuzzled my face into the side of his neck.

"Arigatou, Toushirou," I murmured.

"Hm, what's this?" Ichigo asked, picking something up. I glanced over my shoulder. I frowned and stretched my reiatsu out. As he opened I recognized what it was and my face brightened. Out of the corner I saw Toushirou's eyes widen in horror.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "that's the envelope of pictures I stole from Toushirou earlier!"


End file.
